


How can a haircut result in a kiss?

by BlackRavenDreams



Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cute Shiota Nagisa, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Akabane Karma, Gay Male Character, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, One Shot, Post-Canon, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, Soft Akabane Karma, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams
Summary: Karma doesn't know what to think when Nagisa comes to his bedroom window at night and asks him whether he could possibly stay at his house for a bit. He definitely doesn't know what to think when Nagisa reveals his new haircut.The next thing he knows, he's kissing Nagisa.A night can change everything, and it certainly changed a lot of things for Karma.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156526
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	How can a haircut result in a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a really bad case of writer's block right now, and I can't think of what to write for the next chapter of Lightning and Thunder. Thus, I took my creative energy and created this...masterpiece? I don't know. Honestly I just vomited my ideas onto a page and wished that it would form a nice and cohesive story. I hope you all enjoy it, anyway! Remember to leave kudos and comments! I love hearing from all of you guys!

The last thing Karma was expecting to see outside his window was the familiar face of his favorite blue-haired friend, his brightly colored locks covered by the black hoodie he was wearing.

As soon as Nagisa realized that he had Karma’s attention, he gave a little wave and pointed at the window. Karma grinned before pocketing the knife he had been playing with and going to open the window. _Good, I was getting bored._

The boy gave him a small smile of gratitude before quietly getting into the room. “Karma, I-uh...Could...Could I stay here for a while?” Nagisa’s hands began fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. Now that he was in Karma’s room, it became glaringly obvious that there was something really bothering him. There was something fake in his words, a small shadow of fear and desperation in his voice.

 _It isn’t like Nagisa to let himself get upset over something little..._ Karma’s smile was replaced with a frown as he saw through Nagisa’s flimsy mask. “Is something wrong, Nagi?”

His mind raced to come up with some possibilities. Something was seriously wrong, and he had to get to the root of it. _Maybe it’s something to do with his mom._

His eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled when Nagisa had first told him how cruelly Hiromi had treated him in the past. For such a serious topic, it had been brought up quite casually. _Who knew fries could bring out people’s trauma?_ Karma had always knew that there was something wrong with how Hiromi treated Nagisa (it should have been obvious to anyone who paid particular attention to Nagisa and his bloodlust), but the redhead had been _horrified_ when he learned how far the woman used to go to get Nagisa to become the daughter she had always wanted. 

While Hiromi had changed, Karma had never teased Nagisa using dresses and maid cosplays ever since. In fact, _Karma_ was the one who had been doing the crossdressing during missions lately, but god forbid someone tease him about that. 

_If she hurt him, I’m going to kill her._

His thoughts trailed off as Nagisa began to cry, tears leaving streaks that glistened in the artificial light as they flowed down his face. “I...I cut my hair, Karma!” As if in slow motion, Nagisa pulled his hood down, revealing his newly cropped hair. It was now even shorter than Karma’s, making it glaringly obvious that Nagisa really was a guy. It looked _good._

Karma gave a little choke out of surprise, but he was internally panicking. Comfort was not _exactly_ his forte. How on earth was he going to help Nagisa? Why did Nagisa even come to him in the first place?

_Because we’re friends and we have each other. Because I can’t stop caring about him._

This only distressed him further. “Umm, Nagi, it’s okay. If it helps, it really...Short hair really suits you.” He internally punched himself in the face. _What was I thinking? Maybe I just should keep my mouth shut._

Nagisa gave a little sniff. “What will Mom say? She _has_ been more nice to me, but she’ll be so mad. I promised that I’d keep my hair long for a bit longer. How...How could I...How could I have been so stupid?”

This lit a flame deep inside of him. “You aren’t stupid,” he replied indignantly, his gold eyes burning with anger. _So much for keeping my mouth shut._ “This is what you always wanted, right? How could you think of yourself as stupid for doing what you truly want?”

Nagisa froze, tears shining like diamonds on his face and his eyes wide open. “You think I did the right thing?”

His expression softened. “If you want to have your hair short like this, then who is to say that you can’t? Nagisa, you can’t let her control you like that anymore.”

He could not be exactly sure what happened next, but he did remember Nagisa wiping away his tears and then leaping at him, making them both tumble onto the redhead’s conveniently placed bed. Their lips met in a soft kiss that made his heart beat at an alarming rate and his eyes grow impossibly wide. But then he felt overwhelmed by the kiss and his eyelids became incredibly heavy.

 _Nagisa..._ Feeling lightheaded, he semi-consciously put a hand on Nagisa’s cheek and the other arm around his waist, pressing the blue-haired boy down onto his body. 

“Nagi?” Karma hoarsely whispered after Nagisa got off him. His heart danced giddily as heat rose to his face, turning it the same color as his hair. _Did he just...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED JUST NOW?_

Nagisa blushed a little and then gave a little yelp. “I’m so sorry! Oh-oh my god! I’m so—”

Karma gently put a finger on Nagisa’s lips to shut him up. _He really does have a good kissing technique. Oh god, what am I thinking?_ “It’s fine. I-I liked it, sort of.” 

_Do I love Nagisa?_

"Wait, hold on!"

Karma laughed, feeling a certain warmth in his heart at Nagisa's exclamation. He licked his lips as he thought about what he wanted to say next. “Nagi, can I kiss you? _Please?_ ” _Maybe it will help me sort out my feelings._

“Uh...Ummm...Okay?”

Their lips met for the second time that night. Fireworks seemed to go off in the distance before everything around them faded away. All that mattered was the warmth and taste of Nagisa’s lips, the feel of Nagisa’s fingers in his hair, the way their chests pressed against each other as the kiss grew more passionate. 

_That had to be at least 50 hits. So I really do love him._ Karma could not stop a mischievous grin from spreading across his face as they finally moved apart to breathe. “Bitch-sensei wasn’t kidding about you, huh?”

Now _Nagisa_ was bright red, and he swatted at Karma, his arms floundering rather adorably in the air. “Karmaaaaa...”

Karma laughed, his heart rate finally returning to an acceptable level. _Wait a minute. If I get him to focus on the kisses instead, he might not worry about his hair so much._ “What? I told you I sort of liked kissing you.”

Nagisa froze, his arms still awkwardly held in front of him. “So you aren’t mad? But I’m a _guy_. I'm bi, but you...”

 _Oh._ “Nagisa, I'm...gay." This was somehow easier to say than he had expected.

"Oh!"

"I don’t recall ever saying that I was interested in girls,” Karma added with a smirk as he gently put a hand under Nagisa’s chin, tilting his head so that their eyes were staring at each other. His cockiness had returned to him in tip-top shape. "And I did kiss you a second time, right?"

Nagisa startled, looking even more embarrassed. “H-hey, watch it!”

 _He’s so cute._ “Pretty bold coming from someone who is pint-sized and said that with a stutter. Can’t say I don’t like it, though,” Karma teased. Indeed, he rather enjoyed when Nagisa acted assertive (he also enjoyed when Nagisa acted on his bloodlust to a certain extent, but he was not fond of Nagisa's murderous tendencies). 

“Don’t you _dare_ , Karma!” The boy gave the redhead a pout that turned out to be more cute than annoyed or intimidating.

Karma’s smile turned sweet. _Ah, so he’s back to normal._ “Feeling better now? You know, I really meant it when I said that your haircut looks nice. I wouldn’t mind if I got killed by someone like you.”

Nagisa practically melted onto the floor from sheer mortification. “KARMA!”

Karma gave a warm chuckle. “Look, Nagisa...Thank you for coming to me. I know that cutting your hair was a hard decision for you, but I'm glad you did." _I'll reassure him of that as many times as he'd like._ "If you don’t feel comfortable going back home, you can stay at my house this week.”

“This week? I was thinking about just spending the night here. I don’t want to bother you and your parents...” 

Karma rather impatiently clicked his tongue. “You can stay for as long as you’d like. I don’t mind at all, and my parents aren’t even going to be home this month.”

Nagisa stumbled on his thoughts. “Oh, are they travelling again? Didn’t they go on a three-week-long trip to Spain not even two months ago?”

 _So he remembered._ Karma shrugged. “It’s okay, really. I’ve gotten used to it. At least they don’t treat me like your mom used to treat you. I’d rather be left alone than have to deal with that.”

 _Yes, I'm used to it by now._ If he remembered correctly, he had been nine when his parents first started leaving him alone. It was not long before he realized that they simply were not suited for parenting. It was not much longer after that before he learned to not be bitter about it, to instead enjoy the various souvenirs and exotic spices they brought back for him.

"Yeah, I guess." Nagisa sounded dubious. “But it still isn't ideal, and it still affects you. I suppose that’s why you always seem lonely and have a hard time trusting others. Not to mention that you _literally_ jumped off a cliff in the name of assassinating Korosensei.” Bright blue eyes stared into almond-shaped gold ones. “I-I want you to trust me.”

 _He’s too_ _insightful_. Karma blushed and then angrily tried to hide his embarrassment, going so far as to threateningly crack his knuckles in Nagisa’s direction. But then he cooled down and smiled. “Thank you. Right now, however, I really want to kiss you again.”

Nagisa blushed and again attempted to swat him away. “Damn you, Karma.”

Karma gave a loud laugh and pushed the both of them onto the bed. Practically on top of Nagisa, he delicately traced the outline of the blue-haired boy's cheek before kissing him. “Damn me all you like, blueberry. You know you enjoy it.” He was not sure exactly where this was coming from, but he was pleased by his sudden confidence.

“So now you are going to tease me about the color of my hair?” Nagisa asked indignantly before surprising him with a rare smirk. “I thought you said that my hair suited me.”

 _Damn you, Nagisa._ “It does, but you are still a blueberry.” Karma kissed him again before moving his lips from Nagisa's mouth to instead trail kisses down his jaw and neck, eliciting a small gasp. _His skin is so soft._ “I love you,” the redhead breathed after moving back up for a final, gentle kiss. He turned scarlet as he realized that he had confessed this out loud. _So much for confidence._

Nagisa startled into a sitting position, almost hitting Karma in the face in the process. “Say that again?”

Still blushing, Karma sat up as well before taking Nagisa’s hands in his own and giving them a gentle squeeze. “I..." _God, why are feelings so difficult?_ "I love you, Nagisa Shiota.”

Nagisa's blue eyes began to shine. “You love me?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“I do,” he assured him. “I really do. I've loved you for a long time, actually, now that I think about it. I’ve had a crush on you during our second year of middle school, and I fell for you during our time in 3-E. I just never, you know, understood exactly how I felt until you kissed me.” He wanted to say more, but he then fell silent and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Nagisa looked just as shy. “That’s good, because...because I love you, Karma. I love you, too.”

Karma’s mouth fell open in a perfect “o.” _Wait, what? He did kiss me, but that’s...that’s impossible._

Nagisa seemed to realize how confused he was and gave him a sweet, adorable smile. “You idiot, I _do_ love you back. Why else would I come to you for help?”

_Oh. OH._

“God, I really am stupid. I should have realized-”

He was interrupted by Nagisa’s laugh. “I should have realized, too. Is that why you agreed to go to space with me that time?”

Karma looked at him incredulously. _Isn’t that obvious?_ “Never mind, _you_ are the idiot here.”

“HEY!”


End file.
